Hooked on Him
by i-die-for-descendants
Summary: What if on that fateful day when her head had been doused in shrimp Uma had run into Carlos De Vil and recruited him into her own gang instead of Mal's? The Isle provides new problems and mysteries before unexplored, for the pirate crew. Carlos may have found a way off the isle but time is running out, will tensions rise or will the barrier fall once and for all?
1. De Vil or Devil?

_Mal reached behind her back and dumped baby shrimps all over Uma's head. Turned out Mal had scampered back up on the docks just in time to see the goblins unloading the latest catch from the barge. Furious at her friend for laughing at her bad luck, Mal decided to create a little bad luck for herself. _

_Uma screamed._

_And screamed._

_And screamed._

_The blue hair girl ran off trying her hardest to hold back her tears, but her vision was becoming blurry and it had gotten harder to see what was in front of her. Due to this she collided with a small black and white hired boy sending them both flying back._

_"__You should learn to move out of the way, you runt!" she yelled at him wiping her tears_

_"__Well you should learn to wash your hair, squid face!" the boy showed a brief flash of fear across his face but quickly hid it behind a mocking grin. Uma couldn't help but laugh, she'd made one enemy today, she could do with an ally._

_"__You're the De Vil kid, right?" she looked him up and down "clothes kinda give it away"_

_"__Carlos"_

_"__Uma" she said putting out her hand, Carlos shook it._

_"__Ursula, right?" Uma nodded "smell sorta gave it away"_

_Uma had to hold herself from pummelling the little runt, Cruella would not be happy about the loss of her personal slave, and Uma already had to slave away to her own mother never mind his as well._

_"__Let's go" she said walking ahead and waving him to follow._

_"__Where?"_

_"__My turf" she said turning around "you in or not?" Carlos stood hesitantly afraid to move, the blue haired girl began to walk away and almost jumped when she saw him now next to her, "quiet on your feet huh? Could come in handy" and the two walked away off the docks, they'd never admit it, but they were happy to have each other. The dirty, disease written docks seemed a lot calmer now with company, and the two were so immersed in conversation they could not hear the frantic cries of the boys mother looking him to hold her coats._

_**Three years later…**_

Uma, Harry and Gil sat waiting impatiently in 'Ursula's Fish 'N Chip Shoppe' for the young De Vil who was half an hour late.

"Where is he?" Uma asked spinning in her chair "he was supposed to be here ages ago"

"Give him a break love, you know what his ma's like" Harry reminded her, and they all sat in an uncomfortable silence at the thought.

As if summoned, or just ironic timing the young De Vil boy ran in, well at least he tried he had a slight limp slowing him down, but he was still quick, just not quick enough to be there on time and attend to Uma's already short patience.

"Holy shit De Vil what in Hades happened you?" his captain asked.

"Just some stupid kids playing around an unstable structure, freaking thing almost crushed me, got out with this" he said pointing to his leg

"Well hope you can still run cuz we got stuff to steal" Uma cried as she ran out and the others followed.

That night they returned to The Jolley Roger and emptied their loot into a half rotting chest they found, or rather stolen from Jafar's Junk Shop. They hadn't collected much, old jewellery, broken sea shells, things mainly for their outfits, their current ones were becoming slightly tattered and the best gang on the isle couldn't look like they were common nobodies, but they would still hold onto their current outfits when new ones were made, it got cold on the isle and they didn't have sunny skies or heating, this wasn't Auradon.

"You better get going before your mum freaks" Gil told Carlos looking at how dark it had gotten, as he handed Carlos his black and white jacket from the pile, they had made upon entering.

"Unless… you wanna stay?" Harry asked standing up to the surprise of the others, but Carlos shook his head, "I'll walk you then pup" he said as he began to walk off of the ship with the boy leaving the other two to sort out the rest of the loot.

"So, what really happened your leg?" Harry asked breaking the silence between the two "I asked about… not a broken structure in months" Carlos stayed silent and avoided eye contact with his crew mate "Did she hurt you?" Carlos stayed silent, giving Harry his answer.

Harry reached down to the boys trousers and pulled the leg up slightly, Carlos let out a hiss of pain. Harry shook his head and lead the boy to an old clothes shop ran by one of the smaller villain kids, "useless old dotes but lucky for us they have these" he said holding up scissors, threads, needles and other things.

"This'll hurt" he said cutting the fabric with the least rusty pair of scissors he could find, as he began sewing up and dressing the wounds, he chose not to clean it because the water probably had more chance of infecting it than the wound would have already faced due to the unhygienic-ness of the water, "I am gonna rip her head off by the tips of her unruly hair, no one touches my… I mean our… our crew mate" Harry corrected himself after a shocked look from Carlos

"Don't you'll make it worse" it was the first Carlos had spoken all night and to be honest, Harry was wishing he hadn't, it was hard to imagine this happening already, Harry didn't want to do anything to worsen the situation. Carlos was shaking, Harry had now noticed, and he lifted off his jacket and threw it over the boy.

"Oh, don't get all soft on me Hook" Carlos said with a smile as he wrapped the jacket tight to his skin "thank you" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" a smirk appeared across his face, as he tilted his head to look at the boy.

"Yea I'm not repeating that" Carlos said as he walked to the gates of Hell Hall "See you tomorrow hook head" he called back to him as he walked through the gates.

"Whatever mutt mouth" Harry called back, he was glad Carlos was home safe, but the problem was Harry wasn't so sure how 'safe' his home truly was, if those scars on his leg were any indication, then Harry feared he may not see the boy the next day.

As the gate creaked closed, Harry could feel his heartbeat increase because the boy was now out of sight and reach, everyone knew to step onto the De Vil property once the gates were closed was a suicide mission waiting to happen. That house, if you could even call it that, was filled with unimaginable horrors, and then there was the reigning bitch herself, The Devil of Hell Hall, crossing her would lead to getting skinned, tortured or worse, it wasn't like she hadn't the experience, her past with animals and… Carlos apparently was more than enough proof of that. And so, Harry could only hope to see the boy the next day.


	2. Restricted

The next morning Harry ran into 'Ursula's fish and chips' it was pretty empty, if there wasn't already cobwebs on a majority of the corners Harry would say the setting deserved it, it was like everyone had disappeared, the place was always packed at 11, it was "buy one get a free fish head" hour, everybody loved it, gangs would collect them and throw them at an unlucky enemy, but there was no one.

"Where the devil is everyone?" Harry asked Uma, as she appeared from the back of the shop

"Mom threw a tantrum, almost crushed one of em to death, so they scattered" she told him as she sat in her throne

"Speaking of Devil's where is the runt?"

"Didn't show up this morning, probably won't get out till late"

"What why?"

"Harry, he got home…. Past midnight"

"What is his ma the blimin' fairy godmother?" Harry's voice was getting more frantic

"if only... we could get off this rock" Uma smiled at the idea "but you know the rules, and what happens if he breaks them" the pirate captain shuddered at the thought of it

Harrys mind flooded with fear at the thought of what may have happened the boy, why hadn't he left him home sooner? Why hadn't he insisted the boy stay with them?

"Why do you care so much? I swear Hook if you're going soft, I will feed you to the sharks" Uma teased, but Harry was not in the mood and ignored her, the door behind them creaked, "look that's probably him now"

But unfortunately for Harry, the figure that walked through the door was the taller and more muscular figure of the son of Gaston. Not far behind him was the one they had been waiting for Carlos, with a noticeable cut across his face and with a much more bruised body than yesterday.

"Sorry I'm late" he spoke forcing a smile

"Don't worry I was late too!" Gil reassured him, breaking the focus away from Carlos' very abused body

"We're gonna go loot," Uma told him raising from her throne

"Who put you in charge?" Carlos snapped, normally Uma would threaten the boy, but his body seemed to be through enough abuse, and Uma was sure none of her threats could compare to the horrors the boy had already faced.

"Well when you get us off this hunk of garbage you can be in charge" was all Uma said

"So, should I start now or when we get off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A gargoyle ship went missing from the docks, heard some kids talking about it on my way here" he told the captain

"So, it probably sunk," Harry said to try and relieve the tension

"Nope, you know how protective Gargoyles are of their stuff, they searched the whole docks, and nothing"

"So where is it?" Carlos' smirk answered her question "impossible"

"Not really" Carlos threw a book on the table "the barrier is weaker under the water due to the pressure, and if I'm right, there's a hole in it, that's how the ship got out"

"Great, except Gil cannot swim and Harry will get distracted by any of the crocodiles in the docks," Uma said shooting down the boy's idea

"not a problem" he opened the book "this is a history of the Isle, some hero who lives here kept it, it mentions catacombs which lead directly under the water to a cave offshore, if the barrier has a whole in it, the entrance and exits should open, only problem is I have no idea where they are"

"Didn't Dragon Hall's restricted library have a map of all the most dangerous places on the isle?" Gil interrupted

"Gil for the first time in your life, you're input was useful," Uma said as she walked to the exit "to Dragon Hall!"

The four walked through the entrance, the rotten doors made a loud creak as they pushed them over. As Gil and Carlos had gone to Dragon Hall before transferring to be closer to Uma and the crew, they knew their way around.

After picking the lock on the door of the restricted sections the four entered and closed it behind them. The room was filled with ancient-looking books, and the air had a strange chill to it, more prominent than the cold halls of the rest of the school, this chill was pure evil.

"Lets get the stupid map and leave okay?" Uma said rubbing her arms which were covered in goosebumps

"Won't be easy" Carlos told her pointing upwards. As Uma looked up, she saw a black frame covered in thorns with an ancient map behind the glass "Those are midnight brambles, from the dark forest itself, one prick and its nap time" Carlos began to climb the bookshelves with the others, but Harry's arm rested on his shoulder

"Maybe you should sit this one out pup" he said looking at the boys, injuries, Carlos had no objection, he had no intention of getting hurt… well more hurt.

Uma and Gil climbed the bookshelves, on top of watching that they were not pricked by the Midnight Brambles, the had to watch their step, the shelves weren't exactly frequently cared to, they had so much rot that one wrong step could bring down the whole thing. The two carefully calculated their steps, even Gil was so concentrated that it almost looked like all the thinking was putting him in pain. They climbed higher and that's when Uma heard it the sound of cracking wood, she looked below her feet and then quickly to Gil, whose bookshelf collapsed below him causing the muscular boy to tumble down the air, the bookshelf was at least thirty feet high, a fall from that height would kill him. Harry and Carlos grabbed an old half moth-eaten sheet from the floor and held it below the boy, as he fell lower, they scrambled back and forwards to try and make sure they caught him. Luckily the boy fell into the tarp and would only get away with a couple of bruises.

Their joy did not last long though because not seconds after they caught Gil did the sound of a second bookcase collapsing stop their celebrations. As the bookcase crumbled the blue-haired girl left their sight. Once it had completely fallen, they all looked frantically for their captain, throwing old books and broken boards aside, hoping, praying for some miracle.

"Aww, you care" a voice from above them teased, as they looked up they saw Uma holding a rope hanging from the ceiling in one hand and in the other was the map, "well are you gonna catch me or would you prefer I had fallen off that bookshelf?"

With that the boys scrambled to grab the old sheet and held it below their dangling captain, "if I die, I swear on my mother's tentacles I will come back and haunt you all!" and with that she hesitantly released her grip and fell gracefully down, her coral hair flowing in the air, she had to hold her hat to prevent it blowing away. Eventually, she fell into the tarp and the four laughed about how close to death they were, well closer than the Isle's daily problems. The four huddled around the map looking at all the hidden places on the isle, Harry's finger lifted to the map.

"There they are…" he said in shock, the location was far from easy to get to, and the path was a suicide mission, especially for them.

"We're gonna die," Uma said shaking her head "I just scraped death, I won't be so lucky next time"

Carlos looked up at the map and saw the problem, the entrance to the catacombs was past Maleficent's castle, if they were seen she'd hand them from the pillars and place their heads on the spikes, but what choice did they have? Stay here and rot? They'd had 16 years of rotting; it was time for them to rise.


	3. Cry Me a River

The plan was simple, sneak through the back alley's out of sight, then there was the main problem, going through Maleficent's Castle was the easiest route but the one that would pose the most danger to them, if anyone saw them, they were dead meat or sushi in Uma's case.

The four waited for the darkness to blanket the already dim sky of the Isle, Uma had reminded them that they weren't very liked on this side of the isle and spotting them wouldn't be hard. The four were not exactly subtle, Harry's guyliner and shiny hook could be seen from a mile away, Uma's coral blue and seashell decoration contrasted with the norm dressing, Gil was very easy to lose like a four-year-old on steroids and Carlos was the talk of the Isle, seeing him outside of his house was like winning a lottery, it only happened to the lucky few.

They all stopped in front of the rusted iron doors of the castle, ever since she had been turned into a lizard, her castle hadn't been well kept, her minions all left, unsure what do with themselves without her constant screaming, sometimes they could still be seen walking around the outskirts of the castle grounds, never daring to enter without her permission. Uma managed to break the unnerving silence.

"Let's go, if we're caught, we are dead" and with that, the four disappeared behind the large doors.

The castle was surprisingly full, nothing here had been touched, un-looted… it was odd, uncommon, it showed how much power the mistress of evil still had, but as much as Uma hated to admit it, it was not her mother the isle feared anymore, it was her wayward daughter that reduced the Commander of all the powers of Hell into a measly lizard.

Carlos stopped in front of a bookcase, Uma and Gil looked slightly uncomfortable, he guesses they'd had enough bookcases for the day. He traced his fingers along the books and stopped it on the book entitled 'Water and Wonderous Caves'.

"Subtle," Harry said with a smirk, Carlos pulled the book forwards and the loud sound of turning gears echoed through the room and the bookcase opened with a hiss. It took all four of them to pull it open fully revealing what appeared to be a hallway, but it was too dark to tell.

"Guys these catacombs hold the Isle's worst objects and creatures, they were deemed too dangerous even for us" Carlos recited from memory

"Must've been really bad if Auradon actually cared about us" Uma said, her voice sounding unsure "Well no turning back" she said holding her shell which began to glow causing the others to raise their eyebrows "we gotta see don't we?" she said taking the map off Carlos, and taking their first steps on the way to freedom, or death… preferably freedom.

They walked down the dim hall, the four jumped at the sound of the bookcase closing behind them, Uma was right, there was no turning back now. They followed the hallway until coming to a dead end.

"Great what now?" Harry complained, Uma held her shell around the room trying to find some indication as to what they should do next, as she held it lower, she saw a place in the floor that was not century-old stone like the rest but wood. Harry knelt down and pried the wood up with his hook, the light from the shell showed what appeared to be a ladder but not much else, there was no way of telling how far down it went, or what was down there. But, with the door behind them closed, they really had no other option and so they began to climb downwards. The further down they went, the colder it got and the light from Uma's shell appeared to be getting dimmer, almost as though the darkness surrounding it was sucking the light away.

When their legs had eventually hit the floor again, they looked at the surrounding area, the walls were covered with inscriptions and drawings, much like hieroglyphics but none of which that made any sense. They found two paths each looking as unpleasant as the other, their shared looks showed that none of them intended on splitting up. Gil looked closer at the two doorways.

"This one has a sun on it, Auradon's sunny so, it must be this way, right?" he wasn't wrong, sure enough, a circle with lines surrounding it, resembling a sun lay on the doorway, however, this didn't mean it was the right way. But they could only grasp at straws at this stage, and so for once, they all agreed that Gil's idea was the one to go with and ventured down the hall.

They all moved in silence, too afraid to say anything, they still had no idea what was down here, just that it was enough to get Auradon's attention, and that wasn't an easy task, making them care about the Isle? Unheard of. So, whatever was down here with them, was reason enough to keep them quiet.

But as they walked further down the hall whispers began to echo through the hall.

"Shhhh!" Uma shot back at them, but none of them were talking, and yet despite that the whispering remained and in fact grew louder the further they ventured down the hall.

At the end of the hall, Uma's light was not the only thing challenging the darkness, a white light beaconed from across the room, revealing a path with a doorway behind it. They walked towards it and the whispering increased, enticed by the object Uma drew closer to it and saw sitting on a pedestal a lantern, as she stood in front of it the whispers silenced, and a deep voice called out to her;

"There's my precious little starfish" accompanied by a deep laugh which echoed into Uma's ears.

"Mom?" The three boys looked at Uma puzzled, who was she talking to? The whispers still remained in their ears and they couldn't make any of it out so who was she talking to?

"You've made mummy so proud, finding a way off this rock" it echoed again

"Actually, that was Car- "

"Now now, don't hold yourself short, you are the captain, and doing a fine job of it too, you will make an excellent queen of the sea"

Carlos looked at the walls of the doorframe, they had similar writing and drawings, but these ones looked clearer like they wanted to be seen.

"Guys I don't think that was a sun on the doorframe" Carlos pulled at an old tarp covering the wall and as it fell to the ground he tumbled backward in fear, warnings had been written all over the wall, many in blood "Uma!" Carlos cried but she could not hear him, all she could hear was the praising voice of her mother.

"Now all you have to do is hold the lantern and you will rule all of Auradon!" her hands eased closer

"Uma No!" the three cried but it was too late, her grip tightened around the lantern.

Suddenly the room was lit, by the water surrounding them and they could now see why it had been hidden, the river around them appeared to be holding white ghost-like entities swimming through the water crying out… the whispering, it had been them, the souls. It was soon they had realized this was no ordinary river it was the River Styx.

"Any wonder this was hidden down here, if we touch it, we'll be trapped forever!" Carlos cried out "Uma we gotta go!"

Uma's eyes glowed with the same bright white light that the lantern appeared to have and when she spoke the lantern shone brighter with every word

"She's not going anywhere!" the familiar deep voice of Ursula cried through Uma, before whispering in a soft hushed voice "and neither are you"

Uma's body was lifted into the air and in that instance, the water around them began to move violently and souls began jumping out their claw-like hands outstretched, trying to grab their floating Captain.

"We have to get out of here now!" Harry cried, the others didn't hesitate they ran down the narrow path and pulled Uma to the ground, trying to break whatever trance she clearly was under, but nothing seemed t work, and the water was rising around them and the souls were only getting closer.

"Bad glowy thing!" Gil said throwing it on the ground, a deafening screech echoed through the room as it cracked and Uma gasped as though she had been short of air, as though she had been held under the water that was rising around them. They all ran past the lantern ignoring its calls.

"Harry… Harry…" the familiar voice of Carlos called to the young Hook

"Runt?" he turned confused, hadn't the boy just passed him?

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" snapped him back into reality as the young De Vil who had run over to him pulled him to the end of the path, both having to duck and jump to avoid the clawed hands of the lost souls. As they reached the door the closed it behind them and could hear it banging as though a thousand fists were pounding against it, but nothing happened, and eventually, it stopped.

"Harry what in Hades were you doing?!" Uma yelled trying to catch her breath

"Never mind that" he replied because he was not sure himself "What was that?"

"The beacon of souls, it tells you what you wish to hear most to entice you and it steals your soul, pairing it with the River Styx is a terrible idea honestly, but I suppose they never thought the barrier would break to activate it again," Carlos told them

"Thanks for telling us ay?" Harry complained

"The book mentioned it, but it was supposed to be a myth… guess not"

"Well, at least it's gone," Gil said, looking particularly proud of his play in the destruction of the beacon. But Carlos shook his head.

"No, it'll rebuild itself, it'll take time, but it won't stay destroyed forever"

"On that note, let's go" Uma said "I heard my mom, saying we were getting off this rock and I am not letting her have another thing to hold against me, whether that voice was real or not" she marched off and the others followed her all but Harry who looked back at the door. If the lantern was supposed to 'entice you' in some way, then why had he heard Carlos? It didn't make sense. But that was the least of his worries, for now, they still had a lot further to go.


	4. Sleepless Nights

The crew marched further into the catacombs, the farther they walked the colder the air grew and the walls began to dampen, most likely due to the water they were under, they could only hope the roof would not collapse under they had enough bad luck that day, and Uma had almost died… twice. Nevertheless, all the walking and evading death had seriously tired them out and so they decided to make camp and sleep before they got into more danger, Harry offered to take the first watch.

Uma and Gil lay together, Gil's head resting on her shoulder, she was surprisingly cuddly for the big evil pirate captain act she put on, it was strange for Harry to see her this vulnerable, with her guard down. And then there was Carlos, who had his head rested on Harry's lap, his hair fell to his face and Harry pushed it out of his eyes, he looked so calm when he was asleep. But as the night drew on the young boy's face scrunched up and he began to fidget, he was having a nightmare, a common occurrence on the Isle but his appeared to be worse than others.

"Shhhh pup, it's okay," he rocked his leg up and down and the boy began to calm "I'll protect you"

"You couldn't hurt a fly hook," the boy muttered as he raised his head giving a sleepy giggle but as he looked down sleepily at where his head was rested, he soon realised his face was placed directly over the taller boy's crotch area, his face burned a scarlet red as he quickly got up and turned away causing Harry to laugh, he was cute when flustered… cute as in a taunting way was of course what he meant, like pathetic… the young De Vil wasn't cute…

"Wanna swap?" Carlos asked him, bringing Harry's focus back to reality, the younger boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "doubt I'll get back to sleep now… not that I'd want to,"

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked him shuffling closer to the boy.

"I still see her… every time I close my eyes she's there" Carlos didn't have to say her name, it was very clear to Harry that he was talking about his mother, he felt bad for the boy, he was on the road to freedom, but he still could not escape that woman. After years of torment the image of that awful woman was permanently engraved into his brain.

"Hey, it's okay she can't get to you here" he reassured him wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders

"No, not with you here to protect me" Carlos teased, giving him a playful punch

The two laughed and began talking, they were the least close of the group always rivalling to be first mate, Harry had gotten the official title, but Carlos had been there longer, and Uma trusted him more than she would ever trust Harry. They had been destined to fight from the beginning, they hadn't even called each other by their first names because of the rivalry. But in this moment, the past disappeared, they were no longer the two rivals who were forced to get along, they were Harry and Carlos, crewmates, friends, lo-…. Lookouts. Harry caught himself. They were lookouts. Although they were being so loud that if there was anything to look out for, they would probably have been the ones who attracted it.

And as the night grew longer, they grew more tired and the young De Vil found himself laying on the son of Hook's chest, sleeping soundly, the comfort was nice… even if it was from.

"Yo ho fiddly dee a pirates life is the life for me…" he sung in a hushed voice rocking side to side, rocking the younger boy as well. Carlos giggled, his singing wasn't half bad, the boy's thick Scottish accent had a strangely calming effect to it that Carlos had never noticed before.

"You're so stupid" Carlos laughed, the infamous Harry Hook was singing to him

After all of the things they had been through, collapsing bookcases, secret catacombs, soul stealing objects, this was the strangest thing that had happened all day.

"So, what did you hear from the beacon?" Harry asked, ever since he had heard Carlos' voice, he had been curious as to what the younger boy had heard. The memory flashed through Carlos' mind;

_"__Carlos, we did it" the voice of the young Hook rang through his ears, what was he talking about? They weren't even out of this hell hole yet. _

It had taken Carlos all this time to realise that Harry had not been the one speaking to him, but what would he tell the boy? The thing enticing him most was him? That would be strange, it didn't make sense… even to Carlos, the two were supposed to hate each other and yet it was Harry's voice he had heard.

"I heard the king, begging for his life," Carlos said with a wicked grin, it was iffy, but it would have to do "what about you?"

"I heard you…" Carlos' heart jumped to his throat; he must've heard that wrong… right? Harry saw the boys concerned facial expression and quickly added "begging and pleading, Uma said I could feed you to the sharks"

That was right, Carlos had forgotten their rivalry and until he had said it so had Harry, the two shuffled apart and turned backs facing each other. The events of that night had meant nothing and as far as they were both concerned, they hadn't happened.


End file.
